


Smut attempt 2 one shot: Ben Solo and Rey

by KJR011301



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Sexual Content, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/pseuds/KJR011301
Summary: Ben wakes up to an enjoyable day with his lover, Rey, who seduces him from the moment he opens his eyes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Smut attempt 2 one shot: Ben Solo and Rey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing smut as it has been a very long time since I have written it. 
> 
> So comments and kudos are highly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this story below.

It was a brightly colored morning, the sun shining brightly against the rippling water outside. It hadn't rained in a few days, leaving the grass dry. 

Ben sighed quietly as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see Rey getting into the most nudist clothes she can muster. 

"I can hear your thoughts, Ben Solo," said Rey from across the room as she continued dressing herself for him. "I can practically feel that you're already getting hard for me, aren't you?" 

With that, she turned around and walked up to him, swaying her perfectly round hips along the way to the bed. 

Ben smiled lazily as he opened both of his eyes and rolled onto his back. "How long were you doing this?" he asked in a seductive tone as he gazed his eyes up and down her body. 

"Not long," said Rey sexually as she got onto his lap for he had sat up. "I wanted to surprise you with my body this morning." 

Then she bent over to kiss him lightly, which he immediately responded to. They kissed deeply as Rey started to undo his shirt buttons, causing him to groan at the chilled air against his bare chest. 

Rey had smiled as she broke away from the kiss and undid his pants zipper, revealing his hardness underneath. 

Ben then undid the straps holding her dress like clothing and slid the skirt part off. It fell down into a pile among the floor in one swift motion. 

Rey gasped out loud as she felt him grip her breasts after he undid the top half, it eventually joining the bottom half. 

Rey pulled down his boxers and threw them across the room, uncaring of where they landed. She then reached down and firmly gripped his rapidly growing hard cock into her hands. 

"Force Rey..." groaned Ben as he gripped the sheets. He forced himself to then touch her sides, dragging his fingers up her curves to her small breasts, which were turning firm. 

He reached forward and gripped her right breast into his mouth, lightly sucking on it and licking it in small flicks of his tongue. 

Rey moaned out his name as she pumped her hand on his length, then dragging a finger around his nipples. 

Ben bucked into her hand a little, indicating he was ready. But she only put a finger up. "Finger me first," she commanded, which he didn't need to be told twice. 

Ben grabbed her and flipped her onto her back before pushing himself in between her legs. Rey propped herself up a little to watch him dive his mouth into her vagina, licking her clit and hitting nodes in the meantime. 

Rey hissed slightly at the feel of him licking her clit and bucked into his face. Ben had then inserted two fingers into her wet folds, thrusting them in and out slowly. 

He smirked as he trailed kisses down her calves as he continued inserting fingers into her wet folds. "Already so wet for me," hummed Ben into her cunt, earning him a moan and a buck. 

"Damn it Ben Solo... just fuck me already," groaned out Rey as she arched her body. "Nuh uh," teased Ben as he climbed on top of her. 

He then lightly peppered kisses all over her chest, around her breats down to where her stomach met with her groin. 

Rey wrapped her legs around his hips and bucked into him once more. "Impatient now, are we?" said Ben sexually into her ear.. "Tell me what you want.. I'll fuck you into oblivion if you tell me what you want..." 

"Please make love to me," begged Rey, feeling beads of pre-cum dripping from his length. "Say it louder so I can hear you," commanded Ben as he gripped her legs firmly and spread them out. 

"PLEASE MAKE LOVE TO ME! FUCK ME INTO OBLIVION!" begged Rey as Ben growled and lined his cock with her vagina and pushed inside. 

He didn't wait for her to settle completely and thrusted into her folds, groaning at her tightness around his length. 

Rey moaned and panted as she dug her nails into his back. She met each thrust as he panted her name over and over again. 

Rey leaned her head back, arching her body against him each time her cunt met with his groin. "Force Rey, you're so tight... feels so good," panted Ben as beads of sweat fell off his face. 

"Ben... don't stop... don't stop," Rey repeated as she felt herself move with every thrust of his hips. "Feels too good.. please cum inside me..." 

Ben just smirked and said "I am not done with you yet, love.." Just then, he stiffened as he cummed into her, some spilling out as he felt her do the same thing back. 

After a moment, he slid out and commanded: "get onto your hands and knees." Rey giggled excitedly as she complied and got onto her hands and knees. 

Ben growled lowly as he bent over her, once again gripping her taut breasts and had massaged them by rubbing his fingers in circles. 

Rey panted heavily and buried her face into the pillows, waiting expectantly of him. Slowly, Ben rubbed his own cock along his fingers. 

He moaned lowly as he felt himself harden back up and then gripped her hips roughly. Rey gave a high pitched squeak of surprise as she felt him enter her wet folds. 

Ben once again didn't wait for her to settle before thrusting roughly into her cunt. He panted as he leaned her against him and rubbed her breasts as he also thrusted fingers into her front. 

He had continued to hump her in a quick pace before she said "harder Ben.. harder.. oh baby..." He easily complied, firmly holding her to him and humping harder into her. 

Rey had cried out, seeing stars as her orgasm neared once again. "Fuck, Ben.. I'm close," said Rey through pants as she tried to meet his thrusts. 

Rey screamed out his name "BENNNN!" as her orgasm overtaking her, making her vision turn white temporarily. 

Ben slowed his thrusts, feeling his orgasm nearing too. He growled into her ear once more as he tightly held onto her, releasing his climax into her once more. 

Both of them fell to the bed, both exhausted from their lovemaking. "I love you," said Ben softly as he kissed her head. 

"Love you too," said Rey triedly as she fell asleep in pure bliss.


End file.
